The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from the pollination of the seed parent, an unpatented variety of Origanum hybrid known as ‘Kent Beauty’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented variety of Origanum hybrid known as ‘Barbara Tingey’ conducted by the inventor during 2009. The crossing was made in a commercial nursery in South Hobart, Tasmania, Australia.
‘BELLISSIMO’ was first discovered by the inventor, Marcus Harvey, in 2010 at the same nursery in South Hobart, Australia. The inventor observed the new variety for three years, making the final selection of the variety during 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BELLISSIMO’ was first performed in the nursery at South Hobart, Australia by vegetative tip cuttings during 2010. ‘BELLISSIMO’ has since produced at least six generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.